Angel of Afterlife
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Amy is at an all time low, she feels no one will ever love her, but she's wrong, someone does love her, someone who she never thought.


Angel of Afterlife

She had it; she was sick, sick of life

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out, she had to leave this reality.

She made it to her destination, a cliff edge where the trees parted at. She looked below at the waves crashing on the shore; it all looked so peaceful down there. How she longed to jump. She came here everyday questioning that possibility but everyday she came up with the same answer.

But she knew deep down she couldn't she didn't have the guts, and that's what killed her.

But could she live the rest of her life knowing that she will always be alone, her friends never seem to have time for her anymore, or she was just annoying. She was so alone, so alone.

To add to her pain she knew that she'll never be loved, knowing that the person who she devoted her life to, who she would take her own life for just so she would know that he would be able live, had devoted his love to another woman. How could she live like this? Simple answer, she couldn't.

So she did the one thing she knew could ease the pain. Underneath a tree, in the trunk lay a blade. She grabbed this blade and slashed it across both of her wrists. She slashed them good and deep. The blood flowed from her arms and onto the forest floor. But she didn't care it was just another scar along with the many others she has. She cut her wrists again, and then again and then again until her arms were covered in slashes.

Little did she know that someone did care for her and someone was concerned for her and he was looking for her. He searched the town, the fields, the world until he finally came to the forest that lead to the cliff edge. He ran in until he found the girl weeping at her knees.

"Amy?" he said

"Oh, shadow" Amy replied, she quickly put her arms behind her back and pulled a fake smile, trying to hide her pain "what brings you here?"

"Looking for you, you're troubled Rose" he states as he moves towards her

"Nothing is wrong, honestly" she says with the fake smile

"Don't lie to me Rose, I can tell that you are, I can see it in your eyes, you try to smile but inside it hurts" he says as he looks deep into her eyes, he then notices the blade on the floor, it's covered in blood and he asks with deep concern

"What's going on?"

Amy looks at him, but instead of a smile she has tears in her eyes, and she shows him her arms

"Please don't tell anyone" she whispers

Shadow's eyes widen as he sees her bloody arms, without thinking he runs over to her and grabs hold of her wrists.

"Why?" he simply whispers,

After a moment of silence and a deep breathe on Amy's behalf she finally says

"Because I can't take it anymore"

"Can't take what anymore" Shadow replies

"Knowing that'll never be loved, that all my friends have or will desert me, knowing that I'm alone in this world"

Shadow then looks up and Amy's tearful face, he takes one of his hands off of her wrist and places it on her cheek, he looks deep into her eyes again and says

"Don't you ever say that Rose, you are loved, people do care for you even if you don't think it" he then leans into her ear and whispers

"And I certainly do not hate you, in fact it's the complete opposite"

Amy then looks up at Shadow with a mixture of disbelief and shock in her eyes

"You mean?" she starts but Shadow quickly cuts her off

"Yes Rose, I do, I love you" Amy smiles and suddenly hugs Shadow, catching him out. He quickly reacts again and hugs her tighter, pulling her close.

Suddenly without warning Shadow gives Amy a passionate kiss on the lips. Amy follows and the two share the most beautiful kiss they have ever known. Shadow then licks Amy lips asking for entrance, which she blissfully allows. The two examined every inch of the others mouth until they had to part in order to breathe.

No words were needed at this moment, because they both knew that they both loved each other dearly.

Shadow knew that he had found his love, his Rose, his Angel of Afterlife.

And Amy knew that her heart was slowly coming back together and he finally felt she had a place in the world.

Right here, with Shadow. In his arms,

Forever.


End file.
